


Devil in the Detail

by ruffruffren



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Choking, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entrapped by the pleasures of the flesh Konoe lives out his days by Razel's side - or more accurately, at his feet. Eager to please and be pleased he strives to stir up Razel's emotions, but when his keen ministrations go unnoticed he is forced to act out. </p><p>His rebellion is quickly punished, but is it more than he can withstand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Detail

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Lamento before. This is my very first venture into the fandom, so if you read it please be gentle D:  
> This is basically an elaboration on the BE.

The serpent's scales scorched his mouth, diving beyond the threshold of his salivating lips and disappearing deep down his throat. Time and again this happened, ceaselessly the cycle continued on whether he desired it or not. His eyes strained and watered with every breath choked out of him, his body trembled as the salacious flames licked at his senses, his thoughts turning to ash and blowing away on a heated wind. He could think of nothing else. Yet even as he strained and struggled to swallow the entire length a quick glimpse upwards showed his efforts had little impact. Not even a crease between brows, no gleam of sweat, nothing.

'...Ah...' Konoe drew his head back, a silvery string of saliva bridging between his parched lips and the glistening tip he'd been sucking on. At least the flesh was still hard, he thought bitterly. If that had withered in his mouth his mood would truly be sour. 'You are watching...?'

'Yes.' Razel replied plainly. The Devil of Wrath, his hair as crimson as a blood stained blaze, was focused elsewhere. Konoe saw it reflected in his eyes, no need to turn to look over his shoulder. If he had bothered he too would surely see the dancing flame as it depicted the destruction of Sisa. For many months now those pathetic cats fought on, clinging to any shred of hope in their doomed struggle for survival. If he listened carefully the echoes of their swords clashing together carried over. The sound titillated him. It pleased him. Urged on by these emotions he rolled his tongue languorously over Razel's tip, his eyes locked and demanding attention.

'Mrf....-' Konoe let out a moan as he took the length back into his mouth, felt the searing heat of Razel's flesh, all the while visions of serpents flashing in his mind. They felt strangely familiar, a sense of de ja vu settling over him as he drew it further down his throat. He wanted to swallow it all, to feel the satisfaction of fullness in his belly. More than that... he wanted Razel's attention.

How long had he been on his knees, serving the desires of the flesh earnestly?

In a subtle act of rebellion Konoe let his lip slip from over his fangs, leaving them unguarded as he drew his back along Razel's stiff length. He felt it catch, lightly piercing skin with the razor sharp tip.

There it was.

Razel's gaze flickered away from Sisa. He looked at Konoe – if only for a second his eyes were on Konoe. More than that, however, was the hitch of his breath. It was enough to spark Konoe's arousal back to life and he felt his own cock harden slightly.

'You did that on purpose.' Razel said, his tone calm and collected. It rumbled low, vibrating in Konoe's hollow chest, the ripples it caused reaching as far as his toes. He curled them in anticipation, his fingers gripping Razel's knees more firmly as if to anchor himself to him.

He didn't reply. He lowered his gaze in a mockery of demure sensibility and carried on sucking, his enthralled moans lazily leaking out the sides of his lips.

'Konoe.' Razel's hand moved from the armrest of his throne, long fingers escaping into dusty blonde strands. He pulled, hard, ripping Konoe from his cock in one swift motion. Embarrassingly, the sudden shock of his favourite treat being taken away caused a dismayed whimper to escape into the air.

'What is it?' Konoe asked, licking at his lips and feigning ignorance.

'You know very well what it is I am asking.'

'Does it matter?' Konoe asked, leaning forward to resume his work. Razel's hand stopped him, keeping him with an inch of retrieving it. That was frustrating.

'I thought we were past the biting stage, Konoe.'

'I slipped.'

'Is it never enough for you?' Konoe detected a hint of resignation in Razel's words. There was a shift in demeanour. The rustle of clothes as Razel got to his feet, standing tall to tower over Konoe. He looked down upon him, a smirk dancing at the corners of his lips. 'You have my full attention now. I hope you can withstand it.'

Konoe barely had time to shudder. He could not anticipate nor fathom what Razel's words meant; there was no moment in between for him to ponder. The answer was already happening.

Razel's hands took control of Konoe's head, latching on to his thick black horns and holding him keenly. Konoe was locked into position, unable to move so much as an inch to the left or right. He was helpless to the onslaught as Razel thrust his hips forward, fucking his mouth with abandon. The heat was intense, lashing at the roof of his mouth and trailing down the back of his throat, the tip of Razel's cock vanishing further and further down into him. For a moment Konoe felt as if it may find its way into the farthest part of him, and he helplessly dug his claws into Razel's hips in a silent plea for release.

He didn't honestly want to be let go. He craved this recklessness, the knowledge that he had reached Razel's desire sparking his own arousal to life, his own cock now hard and fully erect between his legs. At last he was getting what he had worked so hard for.

The feeing of satisfaction was overwhelming, even if his body was devoid of air. It was intoxicating, his body slowly suffocating, and he felt like he was soaring through a summer sky. He never wanted to come down again. If his final breath was little more than a snatched gasp from around Razel's pounding heat he knew it would be the perfect end to his life.

'Ahf... nhn.....!' Rising up out of him were strangled moans, and Razel forced his cock in harder as if to push Konoe's pleasured gasps back down.

'Is this what you wanted?' The devil asked, his voice still perfectly calm, punctuated only by his laboured breathing. His eyes bore down on Konoe, but it was a gaze he could not withstand. His eyes overflowed, wet trails burned into his flushed cheeks, and he was forced to close them. His chin, too, was drenched in thick saliva, globules shaking free from the violent movement of his head, dripping messily onto his chest and down to the floor.

When he tried to pull back, to take in a full breath of air into his dry lungs, Razel denied him cruelly, tugging on his horns and securing him to his hips. The tip of Konoe's nose kissed his abdomen, and he dragged his claws down carelessly, tearing fabric and flesh alike in their wake. He felt his vision blacking out, the snake inside him lodged in his throat, unyielding.

As all fell to darkness... bright lights flashed against his closed lids. His body gave a spasm, and wetness spread across his naked belly. He was coming, the surge of his climax consuming him and bringing him to the brink of unconsciousness. His toes curled and uncurled as the waves crashed inside of him, one powerful stroke after another.

It was glorious. The fight for his own life made his veins burn, the blood that pumped within him scalding all the corners of his body that it touched, reminding him as his life ebbed away at an alarming rate that he should fight on. It was now that he gulped down the fluid that poured into him, hungrily accepting it as if he had a choice. He tasted the bitter salty fluid and found it delectable. The only thing that quenched his endless thirst was his.

'You did well.'

From somewhere above he heard Razel's satisfied tone. It was disconnected, muffled, unimportant.

Konoe was beyond it. His body collapsed, satiated at last, the fever of his flesh easing as he cooled it against the stone floor. He sighed, rubbing his cheek against it somewhat affectionately, sleepily. Or did he merely imagine doing that? He couldn't distinguish fantasy from reality, nor did he care to.

'Ra....zel...' He whispered hoarsely. If there came a response he was not awake to hear it.

Perhaps Razel stepped over his body, drenched in fluids of all kinds by now, in search of other entertainment. Maybe he seated himself down upon his throne to watch the destruction of Sisa. Or maybe, just maybe, he scooped his sleeping servant into his arms and cradled him in his lap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
